1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device adapted for removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as computer central processing units (CPUs), solid-state circuits, and light emitting diode (LED) display units, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device may incorporate a plurality of heat pipes. The heat dissipation device further comprises a base for contacting an electronic device and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base defines a plurality of grooves therein. The fins cooperatively define a plurality of through holes therein. Each heat pipe has a substantially straight evaporating section received in a corresponding groove of the base, a straight condensing section received in a corresponding through hole of the fins. The heat generated by the electronic device is absorbed by the base, and transferred from the base to the fins via the heat pipes, and finally dissipated from the fins to ambient air. However, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device, the number of the heat pipes is increased, which accordingly increases the cost of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which has a greater heat-transfer capability and a low cost.